The Best Night of His Life
by awesomeness1010
Summary: THis is Puck's night with all four of the main Glee girls. Every guys fantasy. Rated M for very very good reason.
1. Chapter 1

Puck was super excited. Earlier that day, Santana offered him a proposition that he couldn't refuse. She asked him over her house. That shouldn't have excited him that much, since he had banged her hundreds of times, but it was what she said after that made his stomach have butterflies for the first time in years. She said she invited Britney, Rachel, and Quinn over too, and that they had agreed to come. He even skipped school early that day to get ready for his big night.

At 10:00 that day, he snuck out of his house. By the time he got to Santana's, his hard-on was raging. When he got there, however, he worried about his longevity for the first time in his life. Rachel was, of course, wearing a purple nightgown. Britney was wearing a set of pink bra and panties, which Puck could see were already soaked with her excitement. Santana was wearing a piece of lingerie that was just see-through enough that he caught glimpses of her nipples. Despite all of these super hot outfits, it was Quinn who almost made him cum right then and there. She was naked, strapped to the bed with her legs behind her head, and she had whipped cream sprayed on her nipples and pussy. He decided that it was time to get down to business.

He started with Quinn. He cleaned all of the whipped cream off of her nipples with his mouth, then moved south. He licked it all off in long strokes, then started inserting his tongue into her wide open pussy. By the time he added his fingers, she was already close to cumming. He took a break from eating her out for a second to look over at the other girls. They were already undressed, and Santana and Britney were 69ing while Rachel was masturbating on the side, watching them. Quinn finally cummed, squirting her juices all over Puck's face. Then he decided his next target would be Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! I hope you like the story so far, however small it is. I hope to make it be at least 6 chapters though, so it will be longer! Please review! BTW, I am thinking of bringing Emma Pillsbury into this too, so tell me your opinions about that. **_

Next, Puck moved on to Santana. He knew how dominant she liked to be, so after untying Quinn he lied down on the bed. She sat on his dick, and he could feel her tight wetness squeezing him. As he watched her beautiful boobs bounce up and down with the beat of her fucks, Quinn surprised him by sitting on his face for him to eat her out. He loved the taste of her wet, warm pussy and gladly stuck his tongue as deep up there as he could. He looked up and saw that the two of them were even kissing and feeling each other's boobs. Quinn then got on her knees and invited Puck to fuck her doggy style.

As Puck was fucking Quinn, Santana got on her back and he licked her already soaking wet pussy. Rachel and Britney wanted some action at this point, so Britney lied down and Quinn ate her out. Rachel straddled Santana's face and got the same thing. They got into such a comfortable position that they call cummed for the first (but definitely not the last ; ) time that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, getting a PhD can require quite a bit of work! I hope to post a few more chapters within the next few weeks, hopefully finishing up the story. Hope you like it! I am going to start another story soon and I want my loyal readers to tell me what show to do. I have three options you can pick from. 1. Modern Family 2. Harry Potter 3. How I Met Your Mother. **_

_**I know that you said no Emma, but I just couldn't resist. I won't drag it on though. Thanks for the feedback and continue to review!**_

Puck was having a great night so far. He had already fucked both Quinn and Santana hard until they cummed. Now he wanted to get a taste of Brittney's sweet pussy. Just as he was about to eat her out to get her horny, he saw Quinn take out a huge vibrator. He took it from her and after getting her undressed started rubbing it against Brittney's very wet pussy. As if this wasn't already hot enough, Rachel and Santana both started licking it and fingering her ass. Brittney was already close to cumming, so he had them stop and take the vibrator to pleasure themselves. He knew that Brittney was, of course, a quite experienced fucker, so he let her choose the position. She said that she had always wanted to titty fuck a guy while he licked her pussy, so they started with that. She sat on his face and bent over, and as soon as her huge, luscious tits surrounded his dick he fucked her as hard as he could. To make this even better, she sucked him every time he thrusted up. He just couldn't take it anymore and cummed deep into her hot, waiting mouth. Just as she was cleaning up his dick, however, Ms. Pillsbury came into the room and shrieked with horror, threatening to report them to Principal Figgins...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, sorry about not posting in a while, same excuse as before. I have locked down a topic for the next story, if I ever finish this one. It will be a crossover between New Girl and Bones. That way we can experience the Deschanel sisters together…**_

Mrs. Pillsbury was horrified; she had come to Santana's house to drop off a rhyming dictionary for Mr. Schue, but instead she wandered into a huge orgy. She obviously had to tell Principal Figgins about this, but there was a nagging doubt somewhere in her mind. She had always thought Puck was attractive… so she decided that she might as well make the most of the situation. She told all of the students that she wouldn't tell anyone, but only if they let her join. They eagerly agreed.

She got on her back on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting to see what they would do to her. First she felt someone licking her nipples and cautiously peeked. Santana and Brittany were each latched onto one, sucking its creamy softness. As Ms. Pillsbury started to squirm with delight, Rachel sat on her face and demanded to be eaten out. Emma licked with a fury; she didn't realize how good a woman could taste. Finally, Quinn started fingering her now soaking pussy. Emma took in all these feelings and her whole body shook. Puck wanted in on this, so he made her give him a handjob.

Once she was completely warmed up, they went on to the real fucking. She got on her hands and knees and Puck slammed himself into her virgin pussy. He wondered why he didn't pop her cherry and she said she masturbated with a brush once. He continued to pump in and out of her while everyone else sat by and wondered what to do. Rachel finally put her pussy in Emma's mouth and got pleasured that way, while Santana and Brittany diverged into their lesbianism again and started scissoring. It was Quinn who took the dildo and started to work it into Emma's pussy, right next to Puck's dick. Because of this new double penetration, Emma cummed hard. Everyone was surprised to find out that she was a squirter. She left happily, while the students wondered what to do next.


End file.
